Sangue Accademia
by PrincessConswaylaBana9817
Summary: A book I'm writing. You're not alone in this world, and there's not just Vampyres out there. Rosemarie Hathaway is the daughter of the oldest family and considered royalty but she ran away when she was nine years old and ended up in a foster care in Washington where she met her best friend Vasilisa Dragomir, and they've been running ever since.
1. Introduction: Edit

**Okay guys, I'm back in business! This is the Edited and fixed version. Currently working on the first chapter edit and I will post as I go. Finally working guys. Hope this version is better. Thanks guys! I love my readers!**

Introduction

Hey! I think introductions are in order along with a much needed back story; my name is Rosemarie Hathaway, but everybody calls me Rose. Me and my best friend, Vasalisa (a.k.a Lissa), have been best friends since third grade, when I ran away and we ended up in the same foster house. But I guess I should tell you where I ran away from and why. Well the story is kind of long so I'll try to make it as short as possible. I come from THE original Vampyre family so we're kind of rich and well known but I felt my parents never really cared or wanted me around and to me it was kind of proven when they sent me away to this school in Washington, no not Washington dc., for… creatures I guess you could say. Vampyres aren't the only creatures out there but we are one of the oldest and one of the founders of the society. But I'm getting off topic. So when my parents sent me away, me a little girl, I became angry and managed to sneak away into the surrounding forest and make my way down the mountain, following the river until I made it to highway 101. I walked the side of the road until a lone car picked me up and took me to Olympia where I was put into the foster home, where I met Lissa.

It didn't take long for us to become friends and for me to tell her my secret; that I'm a vampyre. She took it surprisingly well and wanted to stay with me no matter what. I offered to change her when we were older, seeing as if I had changed her then she would stay that way, in the body of a little girl, for the rest of her life. We are by no means immortal but we do have a really long life and when we change someone they live as long as we do, our lives connected. We grew up together, never separated, and a few years later we ran away together, slowing making our way across the country. I guess it could be that I was paranoid that they would come looking for me, but no matter what I could never shake the feeling that we were being followed and watched and so we kept moving, never staying in one place longer than a year. I kept my promise I made Lissa and changed her after her nineteenth birthday, our birthdays not long after graduation. I guess I should mention that Lissa didn't know her birthday so she chose the same day as mine, so we could celebrate together; May 20th. But we kept moving from state to state and are currently in Colombia, Missouri, hiding on Mizzou campus as students. But I feel we'll have to move on soon, I feel they keep getting closer and closer somehow each time.

That's our background but there's another background to know, a history lesson per se. As I mentioned before, I come from a long line of ancient vampyre pureblood, and royalty. There are eight ancient houses that we call Antica Casa, each ruled by the eight oldest families. In order of hierarchy, there's the Vampyres, Elves, Werewolves, Griffons, Gargoyles, Werecats, Dwarves, and the Elementals. Technically the elves are the oldest but they were always in the forests and such, staying away from civilizations but always staying attuned to it. And the elementals being as they are have to have four representatives on the council for the four main elements but any votes made on the council, theirs only count as one so things remain fair.

But like most everything; where there's light, there's a dark side to everything. The Spettrale; spectral in Italian. They're the evil vampyres, the ones that willingly feed on human blood. You see, Vampyres feed on animal or blood substitutions but those who feed only on human blood turn into The Spettrale. In a way, the human blood consumes them until they're nothing but apparitions but are still very much solid and alive. They're dangerous, and for a reason; they're called The Spettrale for a reason; nobody can see them so it's practically impossible to defend and fight against them.

This school I talked about earlier, the one I ran away from, it's technically there to protect us from them and there are others around the world. They're the only safe place on earth for people like us because they're protected by magical wards to keep anyone and anything unwanted off the grounds. But I ran away anyway. I know dumb right? Wrong. It was the smartest thing I ever did. Although there was one good thing about that place; the dragons. Every year one of the senior classes is chosen to let a dragon pick their rider. There are all kinds of dragons but there are three that have been there for a hundred years and have yet to pick riders; Avvelenare, meaning Envenom, Scoppiare, meaning Burst, and Bagliore, meaning Flare. These three are also considered the most powerful ride-able dragons known. But I will never have the chance to even meet them.

Because I am never going to go back to Sangue Accademia willingly.


	2. Run: Edit

**Chapter one Edit Guys! I feel this is actually going to happen this time, I have the ball rolling!**

One

I'm sweating but I'm cold. I look over to the window to find it closed. I throw the blankets off of me and stand, straightening my pajamas, and opened the window and let the warm summer breeze into the room. I take a deep breath before heading into the bathroom. I turn the water on and splash some water on my face before looking at myself in the mirror. My right eye blue, the left green, and my ginger hair a rats nest from tossing and turning in bed. I do my best to fix my hair without a brush before heading back to the room and turning out the light.

I look over to Lissa's bed to see her still sleeping soundly. I smile before sitting at the end of my bed, back to the wall just below the open window, the wind brushing against my hair as I sit and relax. I glance at the clock to find it 3 o'clock in the morning. I sat for a while longer just staring at the wall, only being broken out of my revere by rustling coming from outside. I stiffen for a second before relaxing and shifting around, acting like I'm going to lay down and creep across the floor over to Lissa as quietly as possible and shake her awake.

"Wake up! They found us, we have to leave." I whisper loudly.

"What?" She says tiredly, confusion on her face.

"They found us. I don't know how, but they did and now we have to leave." I say in a whisper.

We rush around the small dorm room as quietly as possible, quickly packing our few belongings and rush out the room, staying low around the windows. Once we make it outside we rush over to our car in the parking lot and get in and lock the doors. I quickly start the car and star to pull out but I have to slam on the brakes because the exit is being blocked by figures dressed in black. I look in the rearview mirror to find others walking across the lot and surrounding the car.

One of the figures in front of us steps forward and pulls down a hood, making it known that he's the leader. "Rosemarie Hathaway. You can't run this time. Give up now while you still can. We'll you ten seconds to comply." He called loud enough to be heard.

"What do we do, run them over?" Lisa asks, looking over at me and looking me in the eyes with her own miss-matched ones, her black hair in disarray.

"Now, there's an idea." I say, tilting my head slightly and looking back forward, tightening my hands on the steering wheel.

"Rose!" Lissa yells indignantly.

"What! Look, they'll move out of my way when they figure out I'm not going to stop." I say, lifting my hands up in an 'oh well' gesture. Lissa just sighs in exasperation and rubs her fingers against her temples.

I don't wait for anything else from anyone and step on the gas. I floor it and we go shooting forward, turning right onto Hitt Street, heading for Rollin Street and taking a left and heading for South Providence. I glance in the rearview mirror to see them quickly gaining on us.

"Rose!" Lissa exclaims and I look forward again to see more vehicles coming towards us, same as the ones behind us. I make a quick split second decision and turn left onto East Stewart Road, following it before taking a right onto South Garth Avenue.

"That may have bought us some time but we need to find a place to hide before we can get away." I say, keeping my eyes forward and hands tight on the steering wheel.

Lissa sits forward and suddenly points. "There! The public library!" I don't think twice before pulling in and pulling around back. We quickly hop out and run for the door that's there, trying to open it. "It's locked. We can't get in." I scan the door. I just lift my leg and kick it in, the door swinging open.

Lissa looks at me as if to say, 'how the hell did you do that?' I just shrug before heading in and closing the door behind us. "We don't have long, I'm pretty sure that would've set off alarms." I say as we make our way through the library, heading up the stairs.

We creep through the dark to the back of the room and hide behind the bookshelves, Lissa next to me, her back to another book shelf. We sit in silence for a moment, the only thing you can hear is our labored breathing. It's not long before we hear a quiet creaking coming from I could only guess was the door I kicked in. I look over to Lissa and quietly put a finger to my lips as we hear muffled footsteps coming from the floor below as they search for us. I sneak a view around the bookshelf and look over towards the stairs to see a light from a flashlight slowing coming up the stairs. I quickly come back behind the bookshelf and look over at Lissa. "They're coming up. Get ready." I whisper as quietly as possible to her, she just nods and rests her head back against the shelf.

I hear the muffled footsteps against the carpet come slowly closer and the light occasionally sweep in our direction. I quietly take a deep breath and hold it as I slide my back up the shelf until I'm standing, Lissa following suit. The footsteps get closer, the light shining down the space between the shelves between Lissa and me. The footsteps stop a few feet behind us, my heart pounding in my ears. I turn my head in the direction of Lissa and stick my right hand behind me on the other side of the shelf and quietly pull out a hardcover book, pulling it back to me and holding it ready to use as a weapon.

My lungs feel like they're going to bursts when I hear the footsteps recede and the light leave. I risk a glance down the aisle to find it empty. I motion for Lissa to follow me as we creep low down the aisle to the end and peek out, finding the area empty. We slowly and quietly creep towards the stairs, keeping our eyes open and hiding behind bookshelves when someone came into view. We slowly make our way down the stairs, almost to the bottom when my foot slips and lands hard on the tile, the sound resonating through the quiet library.

I grimace before grabbing Lissa's hand and racing for the door we came from, narrowly escaping being tackled before making it out the door. I slam the door shut as we run for our car hopping in and ripping out of there onto the street. I had no idea where I was going I was just taking turns right and left as they came, not worrying about stop signs and the such as it was an emergency and also three-four o'clock in the morning.

I made the mistake of taking my eyes off the road as I ran a stop sign. The next thing I know is that the car is upside down, broken glass everywhere. I lifted my head and looked around, finding myself lying on my stomach on the ceiling of the car, Lissa next to me on her back, unconscious, and halfway out of the windshield.

I reach forward, my hand shaking and bloody as I grasp her knee. "Liss? Lissa? Come on, please, talk to me!" I cry out, tears running down my face and making the small nicks and cuts on my face sting. "LISSA!" I shriek, pulling myself forward and out of the car, grabbing ahold of her and pulling her out and onto the road. I collapse to the ground, her head in my lap, as I brush her hair from her face, crying and rocking back and forth slightly.

I distantly hear pounding footsteps on the concrete but I'm not paying attention and don't care; but when someone tries to pull me away I start kicking and screaming and fighting to try and get back to her. Suddenly there's a pinch in my neck and I know someone injected me with something and my struggles lessen until I'm just a rag doll. My vision blurs but I keep my eyes on Lissa's body until I black out completely.


	3. Welcome To Hell: Edit

**Another Edit. Woo! I'm on a roll. Currently late and I have an appointment in the morning but I promise to try and update as soon as humanly possible for me and my crazy life**

'Underline'_- _thought communication

'_Italic'_- thoughts

'**Bold'**- Lissa's thoughts though bond

_**Two**_

I don't remember much, but I do remember waking up more than once, only partially conscious. But when I woke up enough to stay awake, it took me a moment to remember what happened and another moment to recognize my dim surroundings. I try to sit up but find my wrist bound by leather straps to the frame of the hospital type bed. I sit up the best I could and started yanking at the straps, confused and angry.

'Lissa? Lissa, where are you? Tell me where you are and I'll come find you and we can get out of here.'I said through the bond that was created when I turned her, seeking out her mind with my own. _'There!'_ it was weak and I almost missed it but it was there.

I concentrated on the leather straps for a moment before yanking my arms free, though it was the bed that broke instead of the straps but oh well. I quietly get up, shivering as the cold tiles touch my bare feet, the hospital gown falling down around my knees.

I stand for a moment to get my balance before making my way to the door. I pause and listen for any kind of sound outside my door, before closing my eyes and focusing on the Lissa's mind and trying to locate her. I can't find her exact location but I can follow the feeling of her in her direction.

I open the door as quietly as possible and peeked out. Finding the hallway empty, I make my way down the corridor, having to backtrack and accidently making a few wrong turns. I crouch in front of a door and press my ear to it, hearing nothing coming from inside. I check the knob to find the door unlocked and make my way inside, closing the door behind me.

I turn around and almost choke on my own breath, bringing a hand up to my mouth in hopes of staying silent. I slowly stumble forward and bring my shaking hands down to rest lightly on the pale face of my best friend. I could tell she had been cleaned up, the only thing covering her naked form was a white sheet as she lay on a cold steel slab.

Despite my best efforts to stay quiet, a sob escapes me and I fall to my knees, my hands gripping the edge of the table. I sobbed with my head down, not caring about being quiet anymore, the leather straps slipping past my wrists.

I heard the door open behind me and I stood up, my back pressed to the table and hands still gripping the edge. A man walked forward, his hands forward as if to say 'sorry'. "Rosemarie. You can't be here." He says, reaching a hand slowly forward to grab my wrist.

When I feel his fingers wrap around my wrist, I spur into action, not really sure what I was doing. I turn, my one wrist still captive and being pulled, and grab ahold of Lissa's hand and pour everything I have through the bond and through our joined hands. Suddenly a bright purple light burst forth through our join hands and propels us away from Lissa's body. My back hits a wall and I slide down to the ground, my vision blurry. The last thing I see before I black out is Lissa's hand twitching on the table.


	4. Antica Casa

**Now to move the story forward! I'm on spring break so I'll try as much as possible to update as much as possible.**

When I finally come to I'm disoriented and feel weak, not to mention confused as to where I was at.

"Rose?" I hear. The voice sounds familiar but I can't remember much. I only manage a groan in reply. "Rosemarie Hathaway, you wake up this instant. You're scaring me." Lissa. I remember, I remember everything now but a headache accompanies the memories and I groan again.

Its takes a moment longer before I'm able to open my eyes enough to see. "Hey Liss. Glad to see you alive again." I say with a small smile, trying for a joke but my voice is hoarse. I see her give a small sad smile in return.

"You shouldn't have done that Rose. You yourself almost died." She said, sounding worried as she sat on the edge of the bed next to me.

"I had to. You're my best friend. I'd be lost without you." I say back with a smile as I blink slowly. Man was I tired, it was all I could do to keep my eyes open. "We still at the Academy?" I ask tiredly, feeling a little fearful. Lissa just gives me an apologetic look and nods, causing me to groan again. "I ran away from this place for a reason." I say, referring to the reason for my running, the one Lissa knows about and the one she doesn't.

"I know Rose but we're stuck here at the moment seeing as you can barely stay awake. I'll follow you wherever you go Rose, you know that…" She says taking my hand. I smile at her.

"Now I would simply like to sleep for a month." I say closing my eyes. Lissa squeezes my hand before standing. She wasn't able to go far and I wasn't able to sleep when the door opened. I hear Lissa take a step back before I manage to open my eyes again. I see two men enter the room.

"Hathaway. The Antica Casa wish to speak with you." One of the men says. I recognize his voice; he's one of the ones who brought me back. I scowl at him.

"As you can see, sir, I can't even stay awake so the Antica Casa are going to have to wait." I say, adding venom to the word 'sir'.

"The Antica Casa wait for no one. And they know of your condition, which is why they are here." He said, glaring slightly at me. I scowl at him and look over to see Lissa looking at me worriedly. I sigh; I know that if I were to refuse the Antica Casa, the punishments would be severe.

"Fine."

~~~Time Skip~~~

I sat slouching tiredly in a chair I front of the semicircle table filled with the members of the Antica Casa, sitting in order of hierarchy. My uncle, Benedetto Hathaway from my mother's side, sat on the far left. Next to him was the Elf representative, Imelda Leonora, her long silver hair braided back and her posture perfect. Then came the werewolves, Betyrs Glaw, she was welsh but came from one of the first werewolf families so she had a seat on the council. Despite what many people think, not everyone on the Antica Casa council was Italian. Like the Griffons and the Gargoyles; Nikator Vasilios, he was Greek, and Uwe Hartmut, he was German. But the Werecats' representative, she was Italian; Nicola Zita. The Dwarves' representative was Irish, Keegan Sloane. The four Elementals' representatives, all Greek, sat on the far right; Fire, Hestia Thetis, she was named after the Greek goddess of the hearth. Water, Kyma Thalassa, she was an easy going spirit unless provoked, much like the sea. Earth, Dimitris Petros, he had that whole hippie vibe but could be very serious when the time called for it. And last, Air, Aeton Zephyros. Contrary to what others may think, him being air, he was rather gloomy, like his cousin Hestia Thetis was basically ADHD, it was hard to keep her still and she was always wanting to fight.

I sat in the chair trying my best to keep my eyes open as the Antica Casa just sat in silence and looked at me. Finally I couldn't take it and I spoke up. "Listen, I'm not going to apologize for running away and I don't regret it either."

"You ran away from a place meant to keep people like us safe and you continued to run from your responsibility as the successor to the Hathaway line." Imelda said, her tone proper like everything else about her and her slight Italian accent making it sound even more proper.

"Did you ever think that I don't want that responsibility?" I ask exasperated, arms crossed.

"Doesn't matter if you want it, you have it and you have to deal with it like the rest of us." Uwe said, his sharp teeth and heavy German accent making it hard to understand, his grey stone-like skin sticking out amongst the rest of the council.

"She was just a child Uwe, too young to even have to think about that kind of responsibility." Nicola said, always having a purr to her Italian accent. I had always liked her, she was the youngest on the council so she understood us the best.

"You would know wouldn't you Nicola. You don't take anything seriously." Betyrs said with a growl and a scowl to Nicola. There had always been animosity between the Werewolves and Werecats. Nicola hissed at her, making like she was going to stand but Keegan pulled her back to her seat.

"Betyrs you know very well that isn't true. Now stop trying to pick fights." Keegan said. "We're here because of Rosemarie, so let's not stray from our purpose." He said, his Irish accent thick as he glared at Betyrs. Betyrs just huffed and crossed her arms.

"I say let them fight." Hestia said, looking bored with her feet on the table. Kyma pushed her feet off the table.

"Hestia. Fighting isn't the answer to this one." Kyma said in a sweet voice.

"Yeah, peace Hestia." Dimitris said, looking rather stoned. Aeton scoffed.

"I just want this over and done with. Benedetto, she's your niece." Aeton said, slouching farther into his chair. Nikator just nods, remaining silent like always, and looked over at my uncle who looked sad and hadn't taken his eyes off me.

"I had my reason for running, just like every child that runs away from home. The expectations were too much for a nine year old." I said, trying to sound less tired and sit up straighter. Nicola looked satisfied and looked at Uwe with a triumphant look.

"Rose…" Benedetto said, speaking up finally and causing everyone to look at him. He was the only one on the council to use the name 'Rose'. "I know you Rose. There was another reason wasn't there?" He prodded gently. I just look down; he was right, there was another reason, a reason that nobody but me knew.

"Rosemarie… is that true?" Nicola prodded softly. I just nod and continue to look down, keeping silent.

"Well, what was it then?" Uwe said none too gently. I stay silent, knowing they would just flip out.

"Rose…" The tone of my uncle's voice causes me to look up. He nods to me encouragingly and I breathe in deeply through my nose to try to remain calm.

"My uncle is correct, there was another reason for my running. The… the Spettrale were following me… trying to get to me…" I manage to get out, looking down to my hands in my lap.

"How could you possibly know that? It's impossible because nobody can see them." Betyrs says with a scoff. I look up at her with sorrow and pain in my eyes.

"I knew because I can see them…"

**Ta-da! Cliffhanger! But I'm updating, yay! Give me ideas guys! I'm all ears.**

**And I got the names from so if you want to look up the meanings of their names then you can go there.**


End file.
